A cloud computing system provides multiple different entities, such as different businesses or different divisions within a business, with on-demand scalable computing resources without a need for the entities to purchase, maintain, and manage their own hardware computing devices. From a user's perspective, a request for a computer resource, such as additional storage or application execution, is made to the cloud computing system, and the cloud computing system implements the request via one or more hardware computing devices owned by the cloud computing system provider. The particular computing device or devices on which the computing resource is implemented by the cloud computing system may not even be known to the user. Cloud computing systems greatly reduce a need for a business to purchase computing equipment and the need for specialized personnel necessary to maintain such computing equipment.